


Crawling Back to You

by RMarie124



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Smut, Tagging possible dub-con just in case, despite how badly I wanted to write one, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: "Part of her wanted to believe that O had been a reflection of what the Master wanted to be. Content and willing to share his enthusiasm with others instead of trying to kill them. The rational part of her knew that O was all a construct, made specifically to draw her in. It had worked, as the Doctor had taken a real liking to O in a way that was not innocent enough to pretend that she just saw him as a friend. She knew that she would never live that down."Or: the Doctor goes back to visit O post-Timeless Child, but the O that she visits is the one who is just about to go to Australia.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Crawling Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> So after a month and a half of this sitting in my drafts, this is finally done. It was one hell of a project to take on for me, since it's basically just 4.8k of smut. I don't usually write that much of it lol but this was an idea that came to me one day and wouldn't let me go until I hit a wall with it. I'm still trying to get a hold of these characters, but I still love writing them.
> 
> I tagged possible dub-con just because in this the Master doesn't know right away that the Doctor knows that it's really him. I wasn't quite sure if that fit, but I just wanted to tag it to be safe.
> 
> Title is from "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys

_Let me make you dinner sometime_.

The Doctor stared at the message she received months ago from O. He had texted that to her one night after they had been talking on a particularly difficult night for her. She’d needed someone who hadn’t been through the hell that she and the Fam had just been through, and O had been that person. He seemed to be that person more and more until they met up in Australia.

Before she knew the truth about who he was.

Well, she knew now and she was furious. Both at him and at herself. She wasn’t sure if she even really wanted revenge. She was too tired of their cat and mouse games at this point to truly want to try and get him back. The idea seemed tempting at first, but she knew that in the long run it wouldn’t do much besides give them both a reason to keep trying to hurt each other.

Part of her wanted to believe that O had been a reflection of what the Master wanted to be. Content and willing to share his enthusiasm with others instead of trying to kill them. The rational part of her knew that O was all a construct, made specifically to draw her in. It had worked, as the Doctor had taken a real liking to O in a way that was not innocent enough to pretend that she just saw him as a friend. She knew that she would never live that down.

“What are you going to do while we’re gone, Doc?” Graham asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

“Huh? Oh, I’m not really sure yet. Probably just work on the TARDIS repairs. Maybe I’ll just wander around here until I find a new room to explore.” She hastily put her phone back in her coat pocket. “Nothing exciting, really.”

“You should do something nice for yourself.” Yaz said. “You deserve a little happiness after all you’ve just been through.”

“I’ll try, Yaz.” The Doctor smiled, but she knew that it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Now, off you go. Enjoy your two weeks of rest and normal life!”

They all said their goodbyes, and after the Doctor locked the doors behind them, she sighed and leaned on the console. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and looked at the text from O again. Yaz’s words echoed in her mind, _do something nice for yourself_. The idea that was forming in her head wasn’t exactly _nice_ to herself, or the Master for that matter, but it would certainly bring her some sliver of joy.

It wasn’t necessarily revenge, and it was incredibly risky, but it was something that would give her the sense of control that she had been searching for since she found out who and what she was.

She set the TARDIS to take her back to the day after O had sent her the text, took a deep breath, and pulled the handle.

—————————

_I’d love to take you up on that offer_. She responded after she landed the TARDIS.

His response was almost instantaneous. _Free tonight?_

_As a matter of fact, I am_.

_Excellent. 6 o’clock, my place?_

_It’s a date._ She added a winking face afterwords.

His response was the same emoji she had sent to him, and the thrill it sent through her was almost alarming. The Doctor knew what she was here for though, and she figured that the Master had the same plan as she did. She knew they had the same motivation: to hold it over the other’s head.

“What a pair we are.” She muttered to herself as she wandered through the TARDIS in search of something to do to waste time. She ignored the way the TARDIS seemed to hum in agreement with her.

Six o’clock rolled around and the Doctor strolled up to the small apartment that O lived in. She had decided to change her clothes, just to throw him off slightly. It had been difficult for her to figure out what to wear, and she couldn’t just text Yaz to ask what human women wore on dates because that would be cause for alarm and she didn’t need Yaz or the Fam to know about this. After nearly an hour of rummaging around her closet and a little help from the TARDIS, the Doctor settled on a pair of jeans and a loose button down shirt in a shade of blue that matched her beloved ship.

She knocked and waited for mere seconds before the Master opened the door. His look of surprise was worth the time she had spent trying on various different outfits. His already wide eyes seemed wider, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, a motion she found herself momentarily distracted by.

“Doctor,” His eyes finally met hers. “You look wonderful.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She grinned.

“Come in. I’ve got dinner set up already.” He stepped aside to let her in, his eyes soft and inviting.

The Doctor forced herself not to get too lost in the look he was giving her, and stepped inside the apartment. She felt his eyes on her as she walked through the small space to the table, and she made sure to add a bit of extra sway in her hips as she went. They sat on opposite sides of his small table and the Doctor was struck with how strange this all was, the Master pretending to be O, and her pretending that she didn’t know he was, but both of them with the same motive. The Doctor almost wished they’d skip the pretenses, but she knew that they were necessary. She had to let the Master play this through as O, and she knew that humans often used dinner as a type of foreplay.

“I hope everything is alright,” His voice cut through the haze of thoughts in her mind. “I didn’t really know what you liked in terms of food, so I just went with something simple."

“I’ll eat anything, really.” The Doctor quipped, picking up her fork. “Once, I ate some soil in Norway and the Fam looked at me like I was a bit off, but it was tasty anyway.”

O’s laugh was bright and he looked at her like she was crazy but incredible at the same time and it made her hearts flutter. She couldn’t help but laugh in response, before taking a bite of food. It was delicious, and thankfully she didn’t detect any sorts of poisons in it. Although, had he planned to kill her, the likelihood of him using poison was quite low. The Master was a fan of more flashy ways of bringing about the demise of his targets.

They ate quietly for a small while, their forks clinking softly against their plates. Every so often they’d lock eyes and O would smile an almost bashful smile, as if he was embarrassed at getting caught looking at her. The Doctor in turn would smile and look down, pushing her food around a bit before taking a bite.

It was all a game, and the Doctor was determined to play it well.

“So, what have you been up to lately?” O asked eventually.

The Doctor shrugged. “Going places with the Fam, saving planets and people. Basically what we do everyday. How about you?”

“Sounds exciting.” He took a drink of water. “Much more exciting than sitting behind a desk, like I’ve been doing.”

She laughed. “I couldn’t sit behind a desk all day everyday, me. I’d feel like I was trapped and needed to get out.”

“I definitely could not see you doing that at all.” He grinned. “I can tell now you’re just buzzing for something to do, you’ve been fidgeting all evening.”

The Doctor fought back the urge to say _I came here to do you_ , and instead settled on, “Guilty. Got any suggestions?”

A bit of the Master’s attitude was present in the way O’s expression changed into one of flirtatious mischief. “Oh Doctor, you have no idea.”

She held back a scoff. She did, in fact know what he had in store for her, just not for tonight. “You gonna let me in on those plans?”

“That would spoil the fun. Go sit on the couch, I’ll clean up and bring out some wine.” He stood and took her plate from in front of her, looking down at her with a soft smile, all signs of the Master tucked away again.

She stood and walked out to the couch, calling behind her, “I don’t like wine this time ‘round.”

His laughter was light, “You don’t have to drink it. It’s for show, really, I don’t drink it that much either.”

“What’s the point of it if neither of us is going to drink it?” Her eyes roamed the space around her, looking for anything that should have been an obvious tell that she had simply overlooked in the outback.

O came out with two wine glasses, and held one out to her. “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. I’ve never understood the need for a drink before making a move.”

“Then why did you pour us wine if you just knew you were going to make a move the whole time?” The Doctor’s tone was teasing, and she truly was baffled at how ridiculous the Master was being.

He sat down beside her, his gaze pausing at her lips before meeting her eyes. “Nerves, I guess.”

The Doctor felt her hearts soften despite herself. She knew he was faking, and she knew that he thought he had her fooled. So, she went along with it and put a gentle smile on her face, and rested her hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to be nervous with me, O.”

His smile was soft. He took her wine glass and set it on the coffee table, before turning back to her and taking her face in his hands and pulling her close for a kiss. The Doctor was momentarily stunned, but she hoped it didn’t show. She expected him to play it through as though he was timid, but he had been confident, assured in his movements, and was kissing her as though he’d been kissing her for (hundreds of) years. Which of course, he had. It awakened something in her, a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, driving her to kiss him harder.

The Doctor rested her hand on O’s leg to stabilize herself, and brought her other hand to cover one of his. His lips moved against hers softly yet insistently, which drew a small whimper from her. One of O’s hands dropped to her waist, pulling her close, and she eagerly shifted herself so that she was sitting on his lap.

And _oh,_ what a delightful position change. They were much closer now, and The Doctor delighted herself in pressing as much of herself against him as she could. She knew in the back of her mind that he would tease her for losing herself in it sooner or later, but the way he was kissing her and gripping her hips was too good to not get lost in. His kiss was just short of being filthy, and she found herself wanting it that way. She wanted to strip him down, get him on his knees and admire how beautiful he looks submitting to her.

O pulled away, breathing heavily. “Perhaps now would be a good time to suggest going to my bedroom?”

“I think you’re quite right.” The Doctor pushed herself off of O’s lap.

She followed him back to his bedroom, taking in every detail that she could, even though it would in all honesty do her no good. She wondered where his Tardis was, if it was one of the spare rooms in the apartment, or if it was one of the trees outside the complex.

His room was small, but comfortable. It suddenly struck her how intimate this whole thing was. She found herself not wanting to be undressed by him, wanting that one layer of herself to only be removed by herself. Fucking him was one thing, letting him undress her was another. _Such a strange way to think about this,_ she thought.

Her hands came up to the buttons on her shirt and she undid them carefully. O stepped towards her and raised his hands up to help her but she shook her head, putting on her best teasing smile.

“I think it’s more fun this way.” She said. “That way we can tease each other a bit.”

His fake-confused expression was cute, but he nodded nonetheless. She knew her excuse was lame, but she was thankful that he had gone with it anyway. They both undressed slowly, unabashedly admiring each other as each piece of clothing fell to the floor. His gaze seemed to burn a path down her body, hunger evident in his eyes. It made her feel beautiful, it reminded her of when they were younger and looking at each other for the first time, but most of all, it made her feel powerful.

O held out his hand for her to take, and she let herself be brought to the bed. He laid down and brought her with, pulling her on top of him until their hips were aligned. The Doctor fought back a sound at how _right_ it all felt, and instead leaned down to kiss O once again. She moved her hips against his, her breath catching as the head of his length caught on her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

He pulled away from the kiss, and she whined at the loss of contact. He just grinned at her.

“Come up here.” O tilted his chin up, while his hands pushed lightly at her hips.

“I—” The Doctor was speechless, unable to stop the flood of heat that rushed through her at his command. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. Have you not done this before?” He was drawing patterns on her leg that were just a few lines short of being Gallifreyan.

The Doctor wrapped her arms around her waist. “I mean… I’ve been in your position in previous bodies, yeah, but I’ve never been the one receiving.”

O’s hands ran soothingly up and down her legs, his thumbs just shy of brushing her center. Her eyes fluttered shut and she canted her hips forward. He grinned, clearly eager. “Let me change that, Doctor.”

She nodded and raised up onto her knees, slowly working her way up until her legs framed his face. Anticipation was thrumming through her, heat pooling low in her belly and slowly making its way to the rest of her body. She braced one hand on the headboard of his bed, and threaded the other one in O’s hair as she looked down at him. She gave an experimental tug on his hair, something that she knew for a fact that he would like, and was rewarded with a small moan.

“You have to sit down more, love.”

“I don’t want to make it too hard for you to breathe.” She feigned worry, when really she knew he would go until his respiratory bypass kicked in.

“Honestly, Doctor, were you afraid of that when you had other women sitting on your face?” His hands gripped her hips, urging her closer to his mouth. “Plus, what a way to go.”

She gasped as his tongue made contact with her, licking one broad stroke from her entrance up to her clit. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before, and she unconsciously ground her hips down to meet the movements of his tongue. His lips closed gently around her clit and he sucked, eliciting a loud moan from her.

“ _Oh,_ God.” Her head fell backwards and her eyes closed as she let herself feel everything full force. “Oh, fuck.”

Of course, he was very clever at choosing that name as a disguise, because no matter how hard she tried, the Doctor couldn’t stop herself from insinuating that she was saying his name over and over again. She could tell he slipped when he laughed at her saying his name, but the vibrations it caused distracted her from any malicious thought she had towards him in that moment.

The grip she had on his hair tightened, trying to pull him closer to her. In response, he held on tighter to her hips, and redoubled his efforts. The Doctor looked down at him through a haze of pleasure and saw that his eyes were closed and that he had almost a blissful expression on his face. She realized she must be all over him with how wet she was, and the thought alone was nearly enough to make her come.

Her hips started moving out of their own accord, chasing the release that had been building inside her the moment that they had first kissed. She felt him push her away a bit and she made a noise of protest at the action.

“You have to stay still, love.” His voice was laced with heat. “Can you do that for me?”

The way his voice wrapped around the words made them sound like the most beautiful encouragement and she whimpered.

“Yes.” She breathed out.

“That’s it.” O murmured, before pulling her back down.

His lips immediately latched onto her clit and sucked, causing her moan loudly, and fight to keep her body still. Her legs were shaking, her whole body crying out for release. She had come here to make him submit to her, and here she was, submitting to him despite the advantageous position she was in.

It took everything in her to keep still as he drove her higher and higher. The Doctor knew that she would be tumbling over the edge soon, especially if O continued exactly what he was doing. To her delight, he did, and she came with a strangled cry, her legs tensing and shaking, and her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the headboard.

She fell off of him and laid on her back, trying to catch her breath. She caught the sight of him in the corner of her eyes, beard glistening and cock straining against his stomach. He looked so perfect, and in that moment, she was wet for him again, though she was barely recovered from her first orgasm.

“I understand now why so many women love that.” She looked over at him to find that he was watching her as well. “I mean, it was always fun to be the one giving, but receiving is…something else entirely.”

“You were perfect.” O’s voice was low.

His words sent a shiver through her, and she pushed herself so that she was straddling him again. She kissed him slowly, savoring her taste on his lips. O’s hands roamed all over her body, down her sides, up her back, ghosting up the insides of her thighs. The Doctor allowed herself to be pushed over so that she was on her back, her body aching for him from just a kiss.

O slipped his fingers between her legs and traced his fingers through her folds and up to circle her clit. She gasped and arched her body into his touch. He slowly slipped one finger inside her and as she adjusted, he slid another inside her. He worked her up until she was writhing beneath him, moaning desperately. Through the fog of her arousal, she thought of how unfair it was that he had her off guard like this. Desperate to regain some control, she reached between them to grab his length, moving her hand in a rhythm that matched his own hand. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

“I want you.” She whispered in his ear.

“Are you sure?” He slowly withdrew his fingers from her.

The Doctor nodded. “I’m sure.”

O shifted so that he was on top of her, and slowly slid into her. She encouraged him to move, and he started with a slow pace, allowing her to adjust. Soon, she was right where she had been when he’d been touching her minutes earlier and she urged him to move faster. He set a quick pace, one that caused her to gasp with nearly every movement of his hips.

She was losing herself in it, frantically moving her hips to meet his, moaning and grasping at him, trying to pull him closer. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and her whole body ached to feel him deeper and closer than he could possibly get in that moment. Her hearts ached to connect with him so that he could be in her mind as well, looping their pleasure between them.

He muttered something against her neck that sounded too close to _Theta_ to be a coincidence and she gasped out, “what was that?”

O raised his head to look at her, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. “Nothing, love.”

He kissed her slowly and deeply, placating any worry she had that he might have just slipped momentarily. Fire flared to life inside her and she bit down on his lip, sucking gently to smooth the sting. Anger worked its way to the surface as she remembered why she was really there that night. Her hips moved at a more frantic pace and O broke the kiss to look at her.

“Is everything alright?” His soft expression nearly broke her but she pressed on.

“Everything’s just fine.” She threaded her fingers through his hair. She tugged and reveled in the way his eyes rolled shut. She would give him what he wanted to hear, because she secretly wanted it too. “Fuck me.”

Something in his eyes hardened briefly before he remembered himself. To the best of his knowledge, she thought he really was O. His hips stilled and she squirmed at the loss of movement.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

_That’s fucking rich_ , she thought. “You won’t, O. I’m a lot tougher than I look.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.” For emphasis, she rolled her hips roughly into his, trying to spur him on.

“Boundaries?” His breathing was labored.

She was stunned that he’d ask, but she figured it was something a human would. The Master would never ask. “Don’t hit me. Don’t call me anything but my name.”

He nodded.

“Now hurry up and fuck me.” She ground out.

He started moving again, pulling slowly out of her before thrusting back inside of her, hard. Her back arched, and she felt sparks fly through her body. O repeated the movement and the Doctor moaned deeply. He dropped his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point, which added to the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling.

“You like that?” He murmured against her skin.

His words sent chills down her spine, and she nodded frantically. “More. Faster.”

She was begging, and she knew it. She found she didn’t care, though. The orgasm that was forming was promising to be a delightful wash of pleasure, erasing any care she had about not seeming desperate. His movements sped up, his hips snapping sharply against hers. She was practically whining with every thrust, the coil in her belly tightening faster and faster. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and chanted his name over and over again.

“Come on, Doctor.” He urged. “I know you’re almost there. I can _feel_ it.”

All she could do is moan in response.

“You did exactly what I asked earlier.” He continued, his voice rough. “Can you do that for me again?”

She nodded.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded.

Her hand automatically slid between them to draw circles on her clit, and forcing a low moan from her throat. Everything she was feeling was almost too much, the words of encouragement from O, the way he felt inside her. It felt like it was on the right side of overstimulation.

Soon, she was sent over the edge with a cry of his name, thankful that she had enough presence of mind to say _O_ and not _Koschei_ , the way that a part of her desperately wanted to. He followed behind her and they lay breathless for a moment before he rolled off of her.

“I needed that.” She laughed. “Thank you.”

O laughed too. “I guess I did, too. It was my pleasure, Doctor.”

They cleaned up and got dressed quietly and before she knew it, she was standing in front of him close to the front door of his apartment. She had her hands in her back pockets, and O had his hands in his front pockets. A portrait of an awkward silence, they were.

The Doctor didn’t know how to address this part of her visit. She had to tell him that he couldn’t mention this the next time that he saw her, which she knew would be in Australia. It would put her in a delicate situation, and she didn’t even think of a lie that sounded convincing enough to get her out of this. It had sounded good when she was on her way here, but now that it was over, she knew that she had been right. Yaz had suggested she do something nice for herself, and yet all she’d managed to do is hurt herself and the Master even more.

“Listen, O,” She started, unable to meet his eyes. “Next time we see each other, we can’t talk about this.”

He frowned. “Okay…why not?”

She opened her mouth, and closed it. “It…it’s not exactly linear for me.”

O looked skeptical, and she could see some of the anger that the Master always seemed to have simmer to the top.

“Alright, fuck it.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I know it’s you, Master. So you can stop pretending to be O now. Don’t worry, you saying my name in there didn’t give you away, I already knew.”

She had to suppress a malicious grin as the façade he’d been putting up crumbled and the Master worked his way back to the surface.

“Just how far ahead are you?” He growled.

“Further than you’d like to know.” She countered.

It was silent, before a look of detached amusement spread across his face. She knew exactly what was coming next, he was about to goad her into a fight about what had just happened, to try and gain footing in the situation.

“You _really_ lost yourself in all that didn’t you?” The Master laughed, although it sounded hollow.

The Doctor scoffed, unfazed. “Yeah, and? So did you.”

He was immediately on her, pressing her up against the door of the apartment. “I did _not_ lose myself,” he growled.

“Please, you were blissed out when I was sitting on your face. Face it, Koschei. We played each other.” She pushed him off of her and moved to the small living room.

“You know, don’t you?” His voice had gotten uncharacteristically small, and it sent a chill down her spine. “I don’t want to know how far ahead you are, because you know.”

She turned to face him. “I do. Matrix chamber and everything.”

She could tell his grin was supposed to be teasing but it seemed more hostile than anything. “And you risked the timeline to fuck me as O? How absolutely selfish of you, Doctor.”

“Are you complaining?” She shot back.

“Hell no. It’s a shame I couldn’t hold it over you more, though.” He stepped closer. “You know this won’t change anything I have planned, right?”

“‘Course not. It’s just…” the Doctor sighed, exhaustion coming over her all of a sudden.

“Just what, Doctor?” The Master tilted his head to the side.

“I’m sick of running around like this. Come talk to me when it’s all over. You’re going to hate me for what I do to you, and I’m going to hate you for what you do to me, just like always, and we can scream about it and hash it out later but please, come see me.” She didn’t like that it sounded like she was pleading, but God dammit, she was so tired of fighting him.

He said nothing in response, his gaze locked on the floor, his hands shoved back into his pants pockets.

“Well,” The Doctor walked past him to get to the door. “The offer still stands.”

She was just about to turn the knob on the door before he spoke, his voice shaking with anger. “No matter what I say or do, I will always hate them more for what they did to you than I could ever hate you.”

The Doctor turned to look at him, and found his gaze locked steadily on hers.

“I know.” 

She tried to ignore the tears that fell as she made her way back to the Tardis.


End file.
